Chivalrous Thief Zelnite
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30447 |idalt = 30447 2 |has_altart = true |no = 1441 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 174 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 9 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 66, 70, 74, 78, 82, 87, 92 |normal_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 10, 9, 8, 7, 10, 8, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 66, 70, 74, 78, 82, 87, 92, 97 |bb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 10, 9, 8, 7, 9, 7, 7, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151 |sbb_distribute = 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 66, 70, 74, 78, 82, 86, 90, 94, 98, 102, 106, 110 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 9, 8, 7, 6, 9, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 3 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 2 |description = "Stealing the curse that had been laid upon the Princess of the Wind, Zelnite saved the kingdom in its hour of need. Seeking new treasures, the gallant thief dashed through the moonlit night with his partner at his side. Even as he did, he held his unbreakable bond with the princess close to his heart... |summon = Who am I, you ask? I'm afraid only she may ever know. I swore upon this crest! |fusion = Seems like there's some treasure here just begging to be stolen! Let's go, partner!! |evolution = As the stars slumber in the sky, the chivalrous thief Zelnite makes his grand entrance! If you wish to be stolen, please step up! | hp_base = 5677 |atk_base = 2286 |def_base = 1938 |rec_base = 1899 | hp_lord = 8067 |atk_lord = 3086 |def_lord = 2578 |rec_lord = 2599 | hp_anima = 9184 |rec_anima = 2301 |atk_breaker = 3384 |def_breaker = 2280 |def_guardian = 2876 |rec_guardian = 2450 |def_oracle = 2429 |rec_oracle = 3046 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Thief's Illusion |lsdescription = 50% boost to max HP, enormously boosts BC, HC, Zel, Karma, and Item drop rates & boosts EXP gained |lsnote = 25% boost to BC, HC, Zel, 20% boost to Karma, 5% boost to Item drop rate, 10% boost in EXP gained |bb = Illustrious Grip |bbdescription = 17 combo Earth attack on all foes, hugely boosts BB gauge, considerably boosts BC, HC, Item drop rates for 3 turns & considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns |bbnote = 30% boost to BC, HC, 3% boost to Item drop rate, 8 BC fill, 20% boost to OD gauge fill rate |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 360 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Peerless Thief |sbbdescription = 43 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, enormously boosts BB gauge, greatly restores HP, considerably boosts BC, HC, Item drop rates for 3 turns, hugely boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns & damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% boost to BC, HC, 3% boost to Item drop rate, 50% boost in BC efficacy, 5~8 BC fill when damage taken, 10 BC fill, heals (3500~4500 + 40% of healer's Rec) HP |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 43 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 43 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Dancing Wind |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns, hugely raises normal hit amount for 3 turns, hugely boosts BC, HC drop rates and enormously boosts Item drop rate for 3 turns & enormously boosts BC efficacy and OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns |ubbnote = 100% boost in BC efficacy, 80% boost to OD gauge fill rate, adds +3 hits to each hit count, 300% boost to Atk, 50% boost to BC, HC, 5% boost to Item drop rate |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Hidden Bonds |esitem = Thief's Jewel or Drop Sphere |esdescription = 30% boost to Atk, Def & Rec, max HP when "Thief's Jewel" or a "Drop-Type" Sphere is equipped, considerably raises normal hit amount & hugely boosts BB gauge each turn |esnote = Adds +2 hits to each hit count, 6 BC fill each turn |evofrom = 30446 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Status Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to all parameters |omniskill2_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Raises normal hit amount |omniskill2_1_note = +1 to each hit count |omniskill3_cat = Drop |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Slightly boosts Item drop rate |omniskill3_1_note = 1% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 30 |omniskill4_1_desc = Boosts OD gauge fill rate |omniskill4_1_note = 15% boost |omniskill4_2_sp = 30 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's BC and HC drop rate boost effect |omniskill4_2_note = +10% boost, 40% boost total |omniskill4_3_sp = 50 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's BB gauge boost effect |omniskill4_3_note = +3 BC fill, 11 BC fill on BB, 13 BC fill on SBB total |omniskill4_4_sp = 50 |omniskill4_4_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's Item drop rate boost effect |omniskill4_4_note = +2% boost, 5% boost total |omniskill4_5_sp = 100 |omniskill4_5_desc = Enhances LS's EXP boost effect |omniskill4_5_note = +5% boost, 15% boost total |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = *Prior to Zelnite's Omni Evolution release, his name used to be "Shining Thief Zelnite." The name changed, along with the fixes in Thief's Jewel's lore. *The following tidbit was removed from Zelnite's lore: "The chivalrous, peerless thief Zelnite, who saved the tragic princess... Where will he strike next? What untold treasures will he capture in the future?! (An excerpt from the final chapter of "The Adventures of the Chivalrous Thief Zelnite!")" **The reason why this was removed upon Zelnite's Omni Evolution official release is unknown. *Zelnite's alternate artwork was a giveaway from the 4th Anniversary Login Campaign - Day 13. **On October 31, 2018, it became permanently available in the Exchange Hall for 5,000 Merit Points. |addcat = Sphere Founders |addcatname = Zelnite5 }}